Teach Me How To Love Lucy Heartfilia
by NaluSunshine
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a smart girl who doesn't know anything about love but one day a popular guy named Natsu Dragneel came to her and asked her unbelievable request. "Teach me how to love Lucy Heartfilia" – Natsu Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the Fairy Tail's Characters. **

**Reviews would be nice :)**

* * *

Hi everyone. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 years old and in 30 days from now I will turn 18. People says I am smart, beautiful (not trying to brag) and for most of all I am a book lover. One day, I was somehow left alone in the class, reading one of my favorite romance novels. As I was eager to flip to next page, someone stopped me and when I lifted my face, I saw a man with pink-haired, grinned from ear to ear watching my confuse face.

**I know this man, everyone know him.**

The next thing he did really gave me a heart attack. He said. . .

**"_Teach me how to love Lucy Heartfilia"_**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Day Before DAY 1

**Disclaimer: I do not know Fairy Tail's characters.**

**Reviews would be nice :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Day Before DAY 1**

* * *

Okay, let me start again. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, 17 year-old. I attended the Fairy Tail High School in Magnolia Town, Fiore and now I was having the time of my life, sitting down on a chair. Reading my favorite novel while everybody else is gone to God-knows-where. As I eager to flip to the next, I was stopped when a pair of hands covered the pages of my favorite novel.

My eyes grew larger. _How dare this person interrupt my precious reading time!_ I exhaled and was about to yell but when I lifted I saw a man with pink-haired, grinned from ear to ear, standing in-front of my table. Looking at me in the eye. I know this man, everyone know him. He is very _popular._

**"_Teach me how to love Lucy Heartfilia,"_** he said, somehow it gave me a heart attack. This man's name is Natsu Dragneel, has spiky pink colored hair. He wore school uniform. His white sleeves were pushed up his forearms, showing his muscles and white scaly scarf wrapped around his head.

How did I know him? He's from another class and famous for being a trouble maker. One time I heard he always started a fight with anyone whenever or wherever he can.

Long short story, rumors say or should I tell that people say he is scary, act like a boss and do not try make an eye contact with him and he could get pissed off just by it. Now I am all alone in the class. Did I do something wrong to him? I didn't remember doing that.

**"_Teach me how to love Lucy Heartfilia," _**he said again but loudly taking his hands away from my novel. I zoned out by his words and shook my head, maybe I misheard his words. _Who am I kidding?_

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" I asked, not trying to be nervous around this man and yes I tried to minimize myself not looking at him in the eyes as much as possible. I don't want to piss him off.

"You heard me. Teach me how to love." He said again but without my name this time. _How does he even know my name again?_

"WHAT?!"

"I heard about you from everyone. You're smart and book lover. So you should teach me how to love." He said so casually. _Who is this 'everyone' again?_

I awkwardly laughed a bit, unsure what other response should I give. "Do you even know what book lover means?" _Did I also mention that this person also famous for being stupid?_

"Yeah. . . Kind of. . ." averting his eyes to elsewhere before landing on me again. He does not even know what book lover means, can I cry now?

"You see, there is this one girl named—"So this man started to talk about this girl named Lisanna. She is his childhood friend. He wants to confess his love to her. He showed me picture of Lisanna. She has white short hair, very pretty. Much more pretty than me I would say. She went to Edolas High School and will coming back here in **30 days.**

She will be back on my birthday. Wow! How coincidence is that? I don't know about this girl and why he gave me too much information on her!

I look at this man again, I was speechless. He keeps on talking about her like a broken recorder as I support my chin with my hand, elbow rested on the table. This man already knows how to love someone, why would he ask my help then?

"You don't need my help." I said immediately and he looked at me, taken a bit by my words. "I mean I can see you already in love with her. Why do I need to teach you again how to love?"

He slammed his hands on my table, making me flinch. Soon my body became stiff. I shouldn't object this man. OH! I just did it. Dear lord, please help me get away from this guy.

"NO, NO, you don't understand. This girl is _everything_ to me. I want to propose her with everything I have learnt from you." He seemed panicking.

"ME? Why ME?" I exclaimed, hardly believe someone wants me to teach about love.

I mean look at me. I wear spectacles, twin tail style and with my appearances. I look like a nerd, a _pretty_ nerd. I read about romance novel and watching few movies on it but I know I'm not the one who supposed to teach him about _love._

"Natsu-san—" I sighed and politely said as he stopped me and told me to call him by _Natsu_ only. "Okay Natsu listen, I'm sorry but I don't know anything about love. You can ask someone else and—"

"But you're a book lover. . ." he said in a low voice, sounded drained. Looking down at his feet, feeling disappointed. "And I want her to love me. . ."

God, I shut my eyes and envisioned myself banging my head against the wall. I think I nearly make the scariest person in my school cry his eyeballs out.

"Okay, fine. I will teach you how to love." I said with less confident. I don't know why I said that to him. . . Maybe because I feel pity? Sympathize? Part of me wanted to run away from this trouble maker but the other me or the angel me is so. . . undeniably stupid!

"THANK LORD Luce! We will start tomorrow okay?" He said happily and smiling. I never knew this man has a fantastic smile. No rumors on that one apparently. Did I smile a little because of it? Yes I did. Wait did he just call me by Luce?

"Your phone." He extended his hand to me and I stupidly gave my phone to him without any complain. He glanced at me while taking out his phone and started to type something on my phone. Not long his phone started to ring before handing me my phone again.

OH DAMN! Why did I give my phone away?

He must notice my look, my disbelief look and later convinced me. "Don't worry. By the end of the 30 days, as soon she comes back. I won't bother you anymore. Okay? We have deal?"

I managed nodded a little at him as he waved and disappeared from my sight.

"What in the world just happened?" I shook again my head and tried to continue to read my novel. However, my phone buzzed and I looked at it. It was a message from _Natsu The Almighty Dragon. _I laughed again, the ID is so hilarious. _Dragon? Really?_

_[Natsu] – Stop reading your book and go home already. Will contact you tomorrow :D_

I look at the time on my phone. I can't believe it. I must have forgotten about the time. No wonder no one is around to disturb my peaceful reading time except _him. _It was already few hours since the school ended.

I shoved my phone back into my back but it buzzed again. I checked it and It was from Natsu of course. But this time I did not laugh anymore. . . I do not really know how to feel about it.

_[Natsu] – Don't tell anyone that we know each other._

A famous trouble maker and a nerd like me. Of course, he did not want people to see that. That would ruin his reputation.


	3. Chapter 3 - DAY 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail's characters. . .**

**Some reviews would be nice :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 – DAY 1**

* * *

I was having a wonderful dream until I got awake by the sound of my phone ringing. I tugged my pillow over my head, trying to block away the noise. But the phone rang and kept on rang. Then it stopped. Few seconds later, the ringing started again.

"O my God!" Feeling annoyed by it, I moved to the side of the bed and reached an arm over my school bag. Groped around inside until I found my phone and took I out.

"Yes? Who is this?" I said with a yawn, still not opening my eyes.

I heard someone was breathing angrily. "Lucy, if you don't open this goddamn door. I swear I'm going to break it." My eyes were now wide opened. I know that voice, it was him. _Natsu._

"What?!" I said as I was sure what I heard was correct. I switched on my lamp on the nightstand.

"Okay, say goodbye to your door." He hung up on me before I could speak anything. I started to panic when I understood what he meant by that. I quickly moved away from my bed, ready to sprint to my front door but I stopped when I passed by my mirror. She looked at herself.

_I only wore pink satin chemise with lace back._

I heard he started to bang on the door harder. "I don't have time for this!" I grabbed my white jacket on the floor and wore it, covering my hair with the hood and gown that reached my knee level. Thankfully I had time to take my specs with me before appearing and opening the front door.

I wore my specs and there he was standing and dressed in total black. At first I could not distinguish any facial features maybe because I tried so hard to cover my face but then I realized by his signature white scarf wrapped around his head.

"How did you know I live here?" I rubbed my eyes and not recalling anything about giving him my address. I checked the time on my phone. "It's twelve fringing AM?!"

_No wonder I feel so sleepy!_

"You're not going to invite me in?" he asked.

I blinked. Invite him? At twelve in the morning into my apartment? Hell no!

"I'm hungry," he went inside without my consent and to threw himself at the black chesterfield, putting his feet up on the table in-front of it. _How rude!_

I shut the door behind me, pressing my back against it. _God please tell me I have a nightmare now. _I pinched my cheek and it hurts. _It's real. He's really here. In my apartment._

I looked at stretched his arms to the air before it went to the back of his head. He gazed around my apartment before those eyes landed over me, from top of my head and to the tips of my toes.

Just from that look, my defenses shot back up. Covering my body with the jacket that I had. _Why did I open the door?_

"You're tense. Relax." He laughed at my act and smiled. I laughed nervously over his words.

"L-listen, Natsu, I don't want to be rude, but how did you know I live here?"

"I saw your student file in school yesterday."

"That's illegal." I said calmly but my mind was not. I couldn't concentrate having a stranger over my apartment. _Why is he anyway? My student file?_

"I would do anything to learn about love." He mentioned as if he was reading my mind. Yeah, I nearly forgot about the teach-me-love thing. He would do anything to this extend. Eventually I did not care how he got my student file from the school.

"Do you have any food?"

I nodded slightly, feeling a bit defeated and no energy to argue anymore. I made my way to the kitchen. His eyes followed my movement. "Make yourself feel like home." _I will kick you out after this!_

"Thank Lucy."

I checked my fridge and bringing out items out and there—eggs, bacon strips, cheese and a tomato. "Great! Breakfast at twelve in the morning." I was busy to make the dishes for him as I heard some noises but still maintained my focus to the cooking.

Making myself outside the kitchen as soon I finished the final touch with the food. To my horror, everything was a messed. My books everywhere on the floor. I gasped and clapped a hand to my mouth. Putting the dished on the table.

"I said make yourself like home. Not try to destroy or ransack my stuffs!" I knocked the heel of my hand against my head a few times after looking at the messes he made. When I looked around, he was not in the living room.

_Why is my bedroom door opened? Didn't I close it earlier?_

It took me few steps before arriving to my room. I swear on my life if he's going in here, I will. . .

_O my GOD! Is that my diary he's holding now?!_

He scanned through it and my jaws literally dropped down. "Give that to me!" I seized it away from him and glared at him. "Natsu, you can't just barge into girl's room and read my diary! Out!"

"Sorry. I was curious." He shrugged innocently and went out of my room.

My eyebrows lifted. I didn't believe what this man said. To hell with it but I just bear it in my mind. "We are going to watch some movies." I closed my bedroom door and went to the living room. Carefully not to try to step on books scattered around the floor.

"Movies? I thought—" I cut him off.

"Here. Choose." I gave him the DVDs that I took from the cabinets and I saw priceless expression from him. He shot a look at me. "For you to learn about love."

"Are you being serious now?" I nodded my head in annoyed. "Cinderella? Sleeping Beauty? And what is this? I mean what the heck are these? I want the real deal Lucy."

_I'm tired. I'm so damn tired. My eyes are dry and really heavy now._

With a deep breath, I gave a sharp tone in my voice. "You want to watch it or not? Watch these or LEAVE. End of story." I started to feel regret again. I didn't yell at him but it seemed I overdone it. He stayed silent as I stuttered to talk again. "I m-mean. . ."

I trembled, scared when I saw he clenched his hand into fist. He looked angry as I stepped away from him as he stood up and followed my movement. My back touched the front door again.

Lifting my eyes high enough to get a look at him without realizing, I looked at his handsome face. I was feeling terrified and my thoughts were messed up. _What if he does something to me? I want to run away now._

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" I said in one breath and I hide my face, not wanting to look at him.

"Am I that scary?"

"Yes." I confessed to him. More like slipped out. _My darn mouth!_

"Am I. . ." He paused and continued. "Making you feel uneasy now?" Yes, he did making me feel that way but I am not going to answer his question. I think he started to feel miserable and feel awful at the same time but I just stayed silent.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I could hear his sigh. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he added, I flinched when he patted my head. I squinted my eyes at him. "Will you help me?" I gradually melted by his plea.

I narrowed my eyes at him and his face soften and he held one of DVD I gave him. I tilted my head and asked, "Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yeah. . . Since you have blonde hair like her I guess," he tipped his neck and grinned. He was positive and maybe I'm just being paranoid around him. I snatched the DVD away from him went to prepare everything for him.

A few minutes after the opening, I watched him bicker around with his mouth full while eating the dishes on the table and saying how stupid for him to watch movies that were out of his interest. Not long, he was laughing and smiling all the time. _That fantastic smile again. . . _

_He is not really that bad I guess. _My elbows rested on my thighs, his eyes looking at screen but my eyes were fascinated by his smile. I am drawn to him against my better judgement.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Natsu clapped as soon he finished watching the third movie until in a row until its credit scene. He didn't know these kind of movies were worth to watch but he would never going to tell that to Lucy.

"Wow! This is awful. Let's watch the next one." Natsu glanced at Lucy. She was sleeping. Her head leaned against the arm of the chesterfield. He moved from his seat and kneels down in front of her. Waving and snapping his fingers near her face.

"Hey wake up sleepy head," he ordered and tapped her cheeks few times but no respond. She slept so soundly. He did not expect this girl could be so tired. "Man, I got here early for nothing." He rose on his feet and moved to the player, switching it off before came back closer again to her. His eyes fixated firmly at his Rolex. "4 AM? Wow. Did I stay here that long?" He examined her a second time and shrugged. "At least, you gave something for me to do now."

He slowly slips his hands over her waist, so tiny he could circle it with his hands. He hoisted her into his arm bridal style. His nose touched strains of her hairs. "You're really heavy," he joked around as if Lucy could hear that but she whimpered a little. He carefully moved into her bedroom.

Putting her down slowly on the soft mattress. He took away her specs, afraid it might broken if she moves too much and put it on her nightstand. He spent few minutes watching her sleep, studied every details of her face. She looks beautiful with or without her glasses.

Not realizing, his hand already touched her soft hair, ruffling it a little. "You are like Aurora." He laughed quietly, remembering one of the movies he had seen. His touch made her shifted away. The movement caused her gown to reach up baring her thigh.

"Mmmm. . ." She moaned in her sleep but did not awaken yet.

His breath stopped for a moment. "Shit! Shit! What the hell?" Averting his eyes away from her. He was struggling with himself not knowing what to do. Urging himself to move forward to reach her dress but his hand stopped, hanging in midair. "This is so wrong."

Feeling terrified if she moved again, he reluctantly and gently lowered down her nightgown and being a gentleman he tugged and pulled blanket to her body. Breathing a huge sigh of relief as he looked down at her again and leaned over. "How can you sleep through that weirdo?"

He reached out to tuck loose strands of her hair covering her face, hooking them behind her ears. Her blonde hair smelled like strawberries. "Maybe you need a prince to kiss you," he said in low murmur and leaned onto her face closer and paused. "But sadly you're not my princess. . ."


End file.
